


How To Get Away With Murder Prompt Fills

by HollowIsTheWorld



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowIsTheWorld/pseuds/HollowIsTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of How to Get Away with Murder ficlets of various lengths, in response to tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Connor/Oliver - I've Seen the Way You Look At Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Connor and Oliver, "I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice."

“I love you, Ollie.” Connor just announces it, halfway through dinner. Oliver isn’t even _doing_  anything, he’s just complaining about work while cutting his steak.  


Oliver stops dead in his tracks, fork halfway to his mouth, and stares at Connor.

Connor appears to be thinking, nods to himself. “I love you,” he says, and it’s firm and leaves no room for argument. Oliver wonders which of them he’s trying to convince.

Oliver puts his fork down and smiles. “I love you too.”

Connor smiles and it’s almost _shy_ , which just doesn’t look quite right on Connor. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. And I know you love me, in case you’re worrying about me being ‘insecure’ again.”  


“You know, huh? Because I wasn’t really all that sure about it until just now. I’m… kinda new to this.”  


“I’ve seen how you look at me when you think I can’t see you,” Oliver says, his heart skipping a beat just at the memory. “I knew.”  


“Why didn’t you say anything?”  


“You just said it yourself, you were still figuring it out.” He leans over, cups the back of Connor’s head and pulls him close. “I love you, Connor. And I know you’re new to this. I wanted you to be able to take your time.”  


Then they’re kissing, and neither of them knows which of them started it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always up for prompts over on [my tumblr.](http://hollowistheworld.tumblr.com/)


	2. Connor/Oliver - I'm With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two prompts: Connor and Oliver, "Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always." and "I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified."

Connor balled his hand into a fist and tried to take a deep breath.

It wasn’t effective. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there, back against the living room wall, trying to get himself under control, but it must have been a while, because suddenly, without Connor even hearing the door open, Oliver was crouched down in front of him.

“Connor! _Connor!”_ Something in his voice suggested he’d been saying it for a while now.

Connor blinked at him. “Oliver.”

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief, probably glad he’d finally gotten a response. He sat down next to Connor and put his arm around his shoulders. 

“What’s going on?”

Connor shook his head. 

Oliver’s fingers brushed soothingly across the back of his neck. “Hey, I’m with you okay? Always. I’m right here, Connor Just talk to me.”

Connor reached for Oliver’s other hand and squeezed it. A little too hard, probably, but Oliver didn’t show any sign of it hurting. 

“I don’t know how to do this.”

“Don’t know to do what?”

Connor sighed and the sound shuddered out of him. “I think I’m in love with you, Ollie. And I’m terrified. I don’t - I’ve never been - I don’t fall in love. It’s not something I do.”

He didn’t look at Oliver, so he couldn’t see his face or gauge his reaction. After a few seconds that seemed to take forever go by, Oliver kissed Connor’s temple. 

“I’m right here,” Oliver repeated. “There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always up for prompts over on [my tumblr.](http://hollowistheworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
